


Close my eyes

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: When he closes his eyes, he's taken to another time, another place. Everything is different, but one thing remains the same. 1) Regency AU -OR- 2) No-Voldemort -OR- 3) Slytherin!Harry - Minimum: 439 words - Maximum: 1394 words





	Close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to @DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes for being a lifesaver of a beta. This is my first smut written so be kind please :)

It’s only when I fall asleep, which is extremely tiring. I would love to just fall asleep and not dream, or go into this other reality if that’s what you call it. The only time I can fall asleep is when I'm extremely tired. I would love if my sleep was normal, or no dreams, or even this other reality. That’s what I call it.

 

It started in year two, around the same time the chamber of secrets was opened.  at first I thought it was just a dream, but dreams don’t usually pick up where they left off . For some reason this one did. 

 

When I closed my eyes, it  felt like I was living a different reality. It had been going on for 6 years now, it was getting ridiculous. The reality I lived now made me want this other reality all the time. 

 

But really who could blame me? Mum and dad were alive, Sirius was alive, not in Azkaban, and in a relationship with Remus. Voldemort wasn’t a thing, no one knew who he was, and me? I was just Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, I have a sister called Olivia who was 18 months younger than me. Seeing the malfoys at Sirius’ family events was a common occurrence. Everyone was happy. Everyone was alive. 

 

I was 17, gay as all hell, and in love with Draco Malfoy. That really didn’t change in either reality, it was the one constant in my life. The only thing that changed in my happy reality, was that Draco loved  me too. 

 

“Morning babe,” I roll over as I hear Draco breath into my ear. 

 

“Morning,” I grumble back, fuck I’m tired. At least in this reality I don’t have to fight. It’s sad that I prefer this reality, but at least in this one I have everything I need and more. I have Draco, my family, and I’m oh so loved. 

 

“Olivia’s already running around downstairs, causing havoc. Think I heard Uncle Sirius encouraging her too,” Draco informs me as he leans up on his elbow and looks down at me. Draco’s hand rests on my cheek. This is all completely normal for this house and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“I love you.” I smile up at Draco and it only widens when I see a smile grace his face. I love knowing it was me that put it there. Draco rolls on top of me and leans down to kiss me. I relax into him, trusting him completely. 

 

“I love you too,” he whispers softly against my lips. Innocent morning kisses soon turn to lust and I buck my hips against his, rutting for some kind of relief. I soon find it as he grinds down on me and I moan unashamedly when he does. 

 

We continue rutting against each other, connected everywhere possible, from mouth to hips. Draco pulls back to straddle me and I can’t help my whimper at the loss of the feeling of his toned body against mine. I watch unashamed as he leans over to the bedside table to grab his wand and casts a silencing charm, a locking charm, and a cleaning charm. I feel the last one as it tingles up my back giving me a sure sign of what’s to come. 

 

Mum and dad know we fuck. It was an accident they found out because we forgot to cast the silencing charm once. Nothing more embarrassing than your parents hearing you scream out your boyfriends name in the throes of passion, trust me. we learnt our lesson that was for sure. 

 

Draco casts a final charm, the charm that conjures lube, and leans down to kiss me again. I spread my legs wider, allowing him access to my arse, and find myself rutting up. He slowly, as if teasingly, rubs his finger around my rim and I moan wantonly , not caring. Draco is the only one who’s ever seen me like this in either reality. 

 

“No rush,” Draco whispers. 

 

“Just get in  me already! I’m still prepped from last night, just fuck me already!” I scream out, I’m randy, I’m oh so fucking ready, and all the prick does is laugh. 

 

“Okay, okay, but you’ll tell me,..”

 

“If you hurt me. Yes babe, it’s the same every single time. Just stuck your dick in me already!” 

 

I gasp when Draco does as I ask. He pushes until he bottoms out, brushing my prostate with the head of his dick. I lift my legs and wrap them around Draco’s waist, holding him so he stays in me and doesn’t pull all the way out again, 

 

He pulls out halfway and stabs my prostate right on point. 

 

“Oh fuck, right there Dray, right fucking there.” 

 

He keeps thrusting, hitting that spot every single time. I feel the tingle in my stomach alerting me to the fact that I’m going to come soon. Before I let that happen I grip his dick with the muscles in my arse, wrap my legs tightly around him, wrap my arms around his neck and roll us over so I’m on top.

 

The moan he lets out is one I’ve only heard a handful of times. I know how much he loves me riding him, because it’s when we both let go. I ride like no tomorrow, squeezing his dick, pulling the most beautiful sounds from his mouth. 

 

“Oh fuck, Harry!” I lean down to kiss him and our moans intensify. 

 

Here, in this moment, is everything I’ve ever wanted. No worries, no Voldemort, just living in the moment with the boy who has come to mean so much to me, fucking him with abandon. This is everything I need and more. 

 

I know Draco’s close by the way he’s breathing now and I feel my own balls start to pull up, a sure sign I’m going to come. 

 

“Dray, close.” I mumble before his hand reaches for my dick and wanks me off. “Oh fuck!” I scream out as I come, head thrown back, riding his cock for all it’s worth. 

 

“Fuck Harry, Merlin!” I feel Draco’s come as he lines my intestines with it. 

 

I collapse on top of him, breathing heavily. His arms wrap around me, holding me in place. I love Draco like this, abandoning everything he knows and just relaxing, cuddling after sex. 

 

“I love you Harry,” he says as he kisses my head. 

 

“I love you too, Dray.” I reply sleepily.

 

I don’t want fall asleep, I want to stay here  in this other reality. The reality where it’s easy, where I’m loved, where I’m happy. But I can’t help but smile slightly.

 

I hear Olivia and Sirius laughing downstairs as mum yells at them for something they’ve done. I can’t hear dad so I’m guessing he’s at work. 

 

I’m safe, I’m happy, but it’s time for me to fall asleep. I smile a little wider because I know I’ll be back. Hopefully sooner rather than later. 

 

“ ‘m tired babe.” 

 

“Sleep babe. I’ve got you” 

 

And I know it’s true. He does have me, at least in this reality. My eyes close and I  fall asleep. 

 

When I open my eyes again Ron and Hermione are leaning over me, trying to wake me up. 

 

“Harry, you were doing it again.”

 

“It’s not all that weird to smile in your sleep you know.”

 

“Good dream again?” Hermione asks.

 

“You could say that.” I answer with my own secret smile. I love my other reality. 

 


End file.
